


Shower Sex

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: I wrote this in one day; the title says it all





	Shower Sex

When you first started working the gift shop at the Mystery Shack, you hadn't been expecting to enjoy it. It was a temporary thing, and retail was hell. Honestly, half the reason you'd even applied was simply so you could check out the tourist trap's hot owner in your down time. You hadn't planned on him returning the gesture. Things escalated little by little, from flirtatious glances, to stolen kisses between tours, to heavy petting. Nothing serious, scarcely even anything unclothed. But, as the high temperatures of the summer hit their peak, you had a feeling that wasn't going to last.

  
You'd planned on staying the night that day. There was a movie marathon you'd both been interested in, and he'd invited you to stay after work. But, you had some time before it began; enough time to rinse off after a long day in the hot gift shop, at the least. You lingered in the doorway after you told him your plans, eyes roaming his body. He looked as miserable as you felt; his white dress shirt was soaked through with sweat despite his rolled up sleeves and unbuttoned collar, and he hadn't even _bothered_ with a jacket for his suit. "...Wanna join me?"

  
His eyes went wide, a blush rising to his cheeks. He never quite seemed used to your shameless flirting, no matter how often you persisted, but today he seemed more hesitant than usual. You may have miscalculated. "I mean- you don't _have_ to, I just-"

  
He cut you off. "No, no! That sounds _great,_ babe, really."

  
His arms wrapped around your waist, tugging you in close. You could tell it was a distraction and, though you certainly didn't protest the way he held you, you didn't let the subject change. "If I'm moving to fast for you or anything-"

  
_"Sweetheart._ You just caught me off guard. I mean... It's been awhile. But, it's okay."

  
You frowned slightly; he'd never admit to it, but you could tell he was nervous. You hadn't gotten much of a look at his body yet, and you hadn't gone all the way; the pressure was on. But, it was bound to happen eventually, and you both knew it. You kissed his neck, nibbling your way up to his ear. "I'll go easy on you. Come on."

  
You took his hand and led the way to the bathroom, flipping the water on to heat up. If it hadn't been so hot out, you would've teased. As it was, you ripped your shirt and bra off as quickly as you could, squirming out of your jeans. You looked up at him once you were all done, only to find him wide eyed and staring. You hesitated, suddenly finding yourself a bit nervous. It didn't last long.

  
_"Fuck."_ His hands were on your chest instantly, pushing you back against the wall. You giggled in surprise, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "You're _perfect,_ babe." He kissed along your collarbones between words, hands roaming your body. If the bulge grinding against your thigh was an indication, he seemed to be warming up to the situation.

  
You gently pushed him back, hands still resting on his shoulders. "Your turn."

  
Starting at the top, you unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. You abandoned the task of removing it all the way, too entranced by the thick expanse of sweaty grey hair covering his chest. You ran your hands through it, stroking over his stomach and fondling his chest. You could feel him relax even more as you finally pushed the shirt off his shoulders and onto the ground.

  
Your mouth crashed against his yet again, rough and messy, pulling away every once in awhile to murmur encouragement; that he was gorgeous, and handsome, and that you _wanted_ him. Your hands dropped to his belt and zipper, letting his pants fall to the ground. You traced over his stomach and down his thighs, pulling strained boxers off his hips to join the pile of clothing already on the floor. You let your gaze drift from the gold chain around his neck, the only thing he was still wearing, over his hairy chest, and down to his thick erection. It took all the restraint you had not to drop to your knees and suck him off right then and there.

  
You forced yourself to keep it together, moving close again to remove his chain. He had barely managed to set aside his glasses when you were already taking his hand, tugging him towards the shower. He didn't have to be told twice.

  
You grabbed a bar of soap, running it over his chest and stomach. Just enough to get it on his body, before placing the soap back where you found it. Your hands pressed to his chest against, spreading the soap more evenly over him. You rubbed it into a lather, smoothing it over his stomach and downwards, burying your fingers in thick grey pubic hair. His breathing grew heavier, silently urging you not to stop there.

You didn't comply, skipping to wash his thighs. You'd have plenty of time later to touch him where he needed it.

  
"Turn around."

  
He did as he was asked while you retrieved the soap, running it along his spine and down his lower back. It was almost as fluffy as his chest, and you were nearly overwhelmed by the thought of digging your fingers into it while he fucked you hard. You stayed focused as well as you could, setting the soap aside. Your fingers ghosted over the scar on his back, and he tensed up, almost imperceptibly. He relaxed as you lathered downwards, massaging soapy bubbles into his lower back and hips. Your hands slipped over his ass, wet and slick, fingertips dipping between cheeks. You worked your way down his inner thighs before reaching between his legs, fondling him just long enough to coax a moan from his lips.

  
He turned around nearly as soon as you took your hands off him, grabbing your ass to pull you flush against him. His free hand grabbed the soap and slicked it over your thighs and back, barely covering you before it shot out of his hand and hit the floor with a bang. He was reckless in his haste, but neither of you seemed to mind. You kissed him hard as he rubbed soapy hands over your hips and ass, wet bodies pressed together.

  
You pulled back just slightly so he could continue with your front, but he guided you to change positions instead. You faced the wall, back turned to him, as he pulled you flush against him once more. Biting at your shoulder, his rough hands roamed your body, lathering soap over your stomach and chest. You ground against him as he fondled you, leaving him groaning against your shoulder, cursing under his breath. Neither of you would be able to settle for foreplay much longer.

  
You squirmed out of his grasp, easy when you were wet and slippery, and made a quick job of dumping shampoo into your hand. You faced him once more, mouth on his as you washed his hair. You were barely paying attention to what you were doing, preoccupied with his hard cock still pressing against you and his warm chest against yours. When he began to lather yours, you noticed a bit more. His strong fingers felt good massaging your scalp; you could've melted into his arms right then.

  
When you were both thoroughly cleaned, you grabbed the shower head, rinsing both your bodies quickly and carelessly. You turned the water off and grabbed a towel, drying Stan first. You started with rubbing his hair dry, working your way down. His chest hair poofed out fluffier than you'd ever seen it, and you were tempted to drop everything and bury your face against his chest. You didn't. You knew if you could hold on for just a few more minutes, you'd get something even better. Instead, you dried yourself, discarding the towel on the ground and nearly dragging him to the bedroom.

  
You shoved him down onto the bed, leaving him sitting on the edge of it, and admired him a moment longer. He looked fantastic, soft and clean, legs spread for you. It had absolutely been worth the wait.

  
You straddled him, holding yourself up just high enough to barely graze his erection. His hands were on your hips, and he was urging you not to stop. "Come on, babe... _Please..."_

  
You lowered yourself to grind your wetness against him, but didn't slip him inside just yet. His needy whining was just too good to end so quickly. You nipped at his earlobe, teasing some more, _"Do you want me, dear?"_

  
_"Fuck yes."_

  
_"Prove it."_

  
He met your challenge instantly, pushing you off of him and onto the bed. You never miss a beat, scooting back from the edge of the bed and waiting. You didn't have to wait for long; He didn't hesitate to bury his face between your legs, kissing up your thighs until you could feel his warm breath against your slit. He began lapping at you before you could consider responding. His tongue swirled around your clit, dipping into you, leaving you a whimpering mess. Somehow, you managed to moan encouragement. " _Good boy..._ You're doing- that's great... You're doing so good..."

  
He continued with ease, years of experience paying off, but stopped long before you could climax. He slipped two fingers into you, curling them to hit all the right spots. His lips grazed your hip, trailing gentle kisses as he spoke to you. "Think I've earned it, babe..?"

  
You weren't sure that you could speak among all your moaning, but somehow you managed. "Mhmmm... _Please._ Fuck me..." He grinned as he watched you squirm and beg, but he didn't have the will power to keep teasing. He traced slick fingers over your clit as he pulled out of you, making you whine, and re-positioned himself on top of you. Before you could beg any more, his thick cock was pressed against your entrance.

  
With no more teasing, he pushed into you, slow but deep; You gasped at just how well he filled you up.

He picked up the pace, groaning in your ear as he slammed into you. He was enthusiastic, _passionate;_ you could tell he'd been dreaming about it since the day you met, and you'd be lying if you claimed you hadn't been doing the same.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him to stay close, to keep fucking you nice and deep. Your fingers dug into his back, and this time he doesn't even notice when they graze his scar, pounding you harder, faster. You could tell he was close, and so were you. His body ground against your sensitive clit with every thrust, stubble rubbing against your throat, and it was all too much. You nearly screamed when you hit your climax, whimpering his name, body clenching around him.

  
Your contractions were all it took to push him over the edge; With a few last, deep, thrusts, he came deep inside you. He remained on top of you for a moment, working up the energy to do anything else, before rolling over beside you. Strong arms wrapped around you as you both caught your breath, tender kisses peppering your jawline. You smiled softly, cuddled up against him for a long moment before you broke the silence.

  
"So... how much of the marathon do you think we missed?"


End file.
